


Of The Knives and the Scraped Knee

by Estirose



Series: Tomoe [3]
Category: Sekirei, Zero | Fatal Frame
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 10:57:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4134897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natsu is lucky to have Tomoe, even if she makes no sense sometimes. (Minor canon Sekirei/OC Fatal Frame character)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of The Knives and the Scraped Knee

**Author's Note:**

> Natsu is only named in the anime for Sekirei, and doesn't seem to have an Ashikabi. Tomoe originated as a Fatal Frame OC that was created pre-V (her mom is Miku and her uncle is Mafuyu), which deals with ghosts for those coming from the Sekirei side. Very minor spoilers for the ending of Fatal Frame.

Natsu guided Tomoe, her Ashikabi, down the street. She hadn't expected the girl to get so drunk, but then again, she hadn't expected Tomoe at all. Part of it was that she'd fully expected a male Ashikabi, but when she'd reacted to Tomoe, that was that. She'd taken Tomoe to a quiet spot in a park and then kissed her. It was rude, of course, but it had felt right.

Tomoe hadn't blinked when Natsu had told her about Ashikabi and Sekirei, just nodded thoughtfully and told Natsu that just as Natsu would protect her, she'd support Natsu. It had been bizarre, how understanding Tomoe had been. She'd accepted the whole Sekirei plan and their part in it without complaint, and welcomed Natsu into her bed shortly after. It had been awkward, that first time, but Natsu wouldn't have traded it for the world.

Of course, Tomoe was secretive. Her parents lived out in the country, Natsu knew, and wrote books. And that was about it. No explanation as to why she was so accepting or what she'd seen that made being a Ashikabi so mundane.

And for that, Natsu would keep her knives sharp so that she could defend her dear Tomoe at any time.

She had stayed sober when Tomoe had gone out for a drink. Of course, she'd never leave her Ashikabi alone - not when Tomoe might need her! And Tomoe needed her. She felt a little guilty at plying Tomoe with questions when Tomoe couldn't think that well, but she told herself that she could be a better partner for Tomoe if she understood the other woman.

"Tomoe," she asked, "Why did you take becoming an Ashikabi so well?"

Her Ashikabi looked at her, confusion evident in her voice. "Because it's not so strange to me."

"Why? What could you have seen?" Did she have relatives at MBI who had told her about the whole thing?

"It's what I've always been able to see." Tomoe took a drink. "Do you believe in ghosts, Natsu?"

"I... don't know." Natsu shook her head. She'd seen things about ghosts, so she knew what they were, but she'd never thought about whether they existed.

"Did I tell you I scraped my knee when I was a very little girl?" Tomoe was giggling a little now. "I tried to toddle over to my uncle and he tried to catch me when I fell."

Natsu hadn't even known that Tomoe had an uncle. "Oh."

"Mom had to explain to me that he couldn't catch me because he was dead." There was more giggling. "It was funny after that."

Natsu wondered where the conversation was going, and decided to end it before Tomoe said something that she'd never forgive Natsu for hearing. "You take things very well, Tomoe. I'm lucky I have you."

"I'm happy I have you, too." Tomoe held her in a drunken embrace. Natsu started guiding her home soon after that.

And, of course, another Sekirei showed up, looking for battle shortly after Tomoe fell unconscious. She drew her knives, made sure once more that Tomoe was safe, and glared at her opponent. "I'm number 72, Natsu," she proclaimed.

It was a short fight, she knew, and soon the world was fading around her. She reached one arm towards her unconscious Ashikabi, wishing for all the world that they would be together again one day.


End file.
